bulbasaursencyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sinnoh
, , and | villain=Team Galactic | league=Sinnoh League | location= | pokelist=Sinnoh Pokédex | season=Diamond and Pearl (10) Battle Dimension (11) Galactic Battles (12) Sinnoh League Victors (13) | series=Diamond & Pearl | generation=IV | games=Diamond and Pearl,Platinum| manga=PS338 | }} ]] The Sinnoh region (Japanese: シンオウ地方 Shin'ō-chihō) is a region in the Pokemon World, that comprises of the large mainland, the north eastern island of Battle Zone, and numerous small islands around it. Sinnoh is currently the northernmost region known, and has the Kanto and Johto regions on its south and southeast. It is possible that Sinnoh is connected to Almia on the southwest. Sinnoh is the setting for the Diamond, Pearl and Platinum games of generation IV. Sinnoh has new conditions for the player to explore, such as snowy or foggy routes. Sinnoh is divided into two parts by the massive Mt Coronet, which bears a resemblence to the continent that Kanto and Johto make. It is based on the Japanese island of Hokkaido and the southern part of the Russian island of Kunashir.Most of the cities and towns in Sinnoh, as well as the region's design, draw from these real-world locations. The Japanese name of Shin'ō is derived from the Sino-Japanese term 神奥, which translates to "mysterious". The name may also be connected to 神 shin, "god" or "deity", and 神話 shinwa, "myth". Etymology and design concept ]] The name Sinnoh is derived from the region's Japanese name, Shin'ō-chihō. The geography of the Sinnoh is based on the geography of the Japanese island of and southern part of the Russian island of , which is claimed by the Japanese government. Part of (Japanese: 樺太 Karafuto) and (Japanese: 国後島 Kunashiri Island), territories which are in dispute between and Japan, are also included. Sinnoh has been said to be an island like Hoenn, rather than a peninsula. Most of all cities and towns in Sinnoh are positioned in the same way as the real cities and towns of the Japan while most of its design is based on it as well. Jubilife City is Sinnoh's biggest city, which is based on , Hokkaido's biggest city, while Veilstone City is based upon , a major port city. Geographical features are similar as well, with the large mountain ranges of Mt. Coronet based from the mountain chain, which is made up of the ( ), the ( ), the ( ), the ( ), and the ( ). The three lakes of Sinnoh mimic , and Lake Kutcharo. The fourth lake of Sinnoh is similar to , which is also known as a mysterious spot that has a dense layer of fog hiding the surface most of the time. The numbering of the routes in the Pokémon world may also be a reference to Japan's own national route system, which goes from to , then skips directly to , and then skips several more numbers. Routes in Sinnoh do not run concurrent to routes in Hokkaido; instead starting over after the set of routes in Hoenn. History According to several Sinnoh myths, Sinnoh was the first region created. In a void, in which there lived nothing, an egg came into being, hatched and released Arceus, the first Pokemon created. Arceus had the power to create, control, and give powers to every thing he created. Arceus created Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, and gave them powers over time, space and antimatter, respectively. Giratina was banished to the Distortion World for its violent behavior. Then, during the very early formation of the world, Arceus created , , and to create willpower, knowledge, and emotion respectively, things that are in all modern humans and Pokémon. When Arceus created Sinnoh and Mt Coronet, they dove to the bottom of the present Lake Valor, Lake Acuity, and Lake Verity, an act which earned them the name "the lake trio". During the procedure of creating Sinnoh, Stark Mountain was created and was formed in lava. Arceus finally created the Adamant, Lustrous and Griseous Orbs before falling into a never-ending sleep at the Hall of Origin. Around this time, was thought to have came into being by itself, containing the DNA of every Pokémon to exist and exist in the future. Human habitation of Sinnoh is estimated to have begun when Sinnoh was created, as said in myth. It is stated that Pokémon and humans led separate lives, but always helped each other. They supplied each other with goods, and supported each other. A Pokémon proposed to the others to always be ready to help humans, and that Pokémon be ready to appear before humans always. Thus, to this day, Pokémon appear to humans if they venture into tall grass. Later on came the events of Floaroma Town. According to the townspeople, Floaroma Town was once a barren and desolate hill. People started planting flowers around it to cheer up the place, but nothing would grow. Then, someone expressed thanks for a blessing of nature, and the whole hill burst into bloom. It is theorized that was the cause of the sudden burst of flowers, given it being the Gratitude Pokémon, and its ability to "instantly transform ruined land into a lush field of flowers," according to its Pokédex entry. In contemporary history, Lucas/Dawn and Barry leave Twinleaf Town in an attempt to see a Pokémon, like the recently reported red Gyarados, in the nearby Lake Verity. After receiving one of Professor Rowan's Pokémon to call their own, their journey begins in earnest, and both Lucas/Dawn and Barry challenge the Sinnoh region's eight gyms to gain the badges necessary to challenge the Pokémon League. Along the way, however, Lucas/Dawn is brought into many conflicts with Team Galactic, whose leader, Cyrus, wishes to remake the entire universe in his image with the powers of the legendary Pokémon and . Defeating the team and calming / (or in Platinum canon), Lucas/Dawn challenges Sinnoh's Elite Four and Champion, Cynthia, and becomes Champion him/herself. In , Cyrus accidentally opened a portal to the Distortion World above Mt. Coronet while trying to create a new world for himself. The portal atop Mt. Coronet was able to be closed, but a passageway to this strange dimension still remains on the depths of Sendoff Spring. Cities, routes, and other locations games.]] Sinnoh has fourteen cities and towns, as well as three "areas", and a Pokemon League. These sites act as settlements for people to live and work in a functioning society. The Fight Area, the Survival Area and the Resort Area all act as towns, however, they appear to be more of a tourist destination and are not considered cities or towns. These three "areas" are located off Sinnoh's mainland and on the Battle Zone, which is considered a sub-region of Sinnoh and is implied by some living on the island as a different region altogether, not unlike how the Sevii Islands are considered a separate region from Kanto and Johto. Thus, Sinnoh has a total of eighteen settlements all over Sinnoh, the largest amount of sites in the Pokémon world so far. The Sinnoh region has 30 different routes, which are passages permitting trainers to travel from one location to the next with relative ease. Much like Hoenn before it, Sinnoh's routes are numbered so that they don't follow sequence directly from previously-known regions' routes. Routes in Sinnoh are numbered from 201-230. Compared to previous generations, there aren't many sea routes; there are many land routes and mountains. The idea of routes with differing weather conditions was also brought ahead from Generation III. For the first time ever in a Pokémon game, some of Sinnoh's routes have snow covering them. Another quirk about the routes in Sinnoh is that some of them do not go directly east/west or north/south, but actually turn before reaching their destination, most notably 212 and 210, which both have two limbs of equal length. While Hoenn's 114 did this on the Game Boy Advance, it was not to this scale, so one may presume that the GBA was limited in this sense. Although it has few sea routes, Sinnoh is known to be rich in water, and has three lakes at the northernmost (Acuity), easternmost (Valor), and westernmost (Verity) ends of the main continent. These are home to the members of one of Sinnoh's legendary trios. Near Lake Valor, as well, there is a hidden fourth lake, Sendoff Spring, which houses Turnback Cave. Some other significant locations that Sinnoh offers include Mt. Coronet, the highest mountain in the Sinnoh region and part of a long mountain range that divides the region in half; Eterna Forest, a large and mysterious forest; and the Great Marsh, a popular habitat for Pokémon and a safari zone for many Trainers. Demographics The Sinnoh region's towns, cities and areas, has a total population of 704 in Diamond and Pearl. Cities and towns Landmarks , which divides the region into two parts]] Sinnoh is home to many unique landmarks and areas of interest. These come in a range of tourist attractions such as the luxurious Hotel Grand Lake and the exciting Pal Park, to many natural phenomena such as the four deep, blue lakes and the vast, dense Eterna Forest. But, the central landmark of the Sinnoh region is Mt. Coronet. Standing in the middle of Sinnoh and extending from the northern wilderness to the southern tip of the region, Mt. Coronet splits Sinnoh into two halves. It is truly best defined as a mountain range, with the highest peak shrouded in legend, perhaps being the highest mountain in the entire Pokémon world. Spear Pillar is situated at the highest point, an ancient shrine to Pokémon which is in ruins. Several of its pillars are still standing, all pointing skyward. The legend of the creation trio is deeply connected with the mountain, as is the plot of Team Galactic. A stained glass window in the Foreign Building in Hearthome City depicts the mountain with a bright shine, representing Spear Pillar and possibly depicting the creation of , , and . Its place in Sinnoh has caused variation in the species of and , which have different coloration depending on the side of Sinnoh they are native to. To the very north of the region in the Battle Zone, there is another mountain range, Stark Mountain which consists of an active volcano. The volcano rains ash down upon some parts of the Battle Zone. Outside the cavern, is a rugged, seemingly indestructible rock mountain that is thickly blanketed by the volcanic ash it spews. While, inside the mountain, fissures in spilled and hardened lava form enormous caverns. Another important landmark of Sinnoh is the Eterna Forest. Eterna Forest has a reputation for being a mysterious place, from the abandoned Old Chateau to the strange Moss Rock. Eterna Forest is a long and complex structure of trees that make it a natural maze, of where a lot of people get lost. Eterna Forest has apparently been the location to numerous sightings of Team Galactic, for many unknown reasons. Eterna Forest is home to many Bug- and Grass-type Pokémon, and is currently the only known place in the Pokémon world to find and catch . Another major landmark is the Great Marsh. The Great Marsh is a giant wetland that is subject to frequent or continuous flood. It houses many different kinds of Pokémon, some of which are unique to this environment. Pastoria City was settled to protect the area. It has grown naturally over the years and there is now a lookout that affords views of the Great Marsh. An almost more sacred area is the trinity of lakes mysteriously situated throughout the region to form the corners of a triangle. Lake Verity, Lake Valor, and Lake Acuity are tied to the myth of the creation of the Pokémon world, specifically the creation of spirit. The lakes are said to be inhabited by the three legendary pixies , , and . They are meant to represent knowledge, emotion, and willpower, respectively. ; a series of tunnels dug out below Sinnoh|300px]] The Underground is a famous attraction to the Sinnoh region, because of the fact that it is not located above the surface of the region, but below in a series of tunnels dug out by people. There are six independent sections of the labyrinth, each accessible from different places in Sinnoh. In terms of vendors and mining treasures, the areas are equivalent. One of the main attractions of the Underground is the mining game in which rare items can be found. The Sinnoh region is the only area where an extreme natural phenomena has occurred; the gateway to another universe has opened due to the actions of . At first, Giratina uses Turnback Cave, a cave located in the depths of the mysterious and secret fourth lake of Sinnoh, Sendoff Spring as a portal to the Distortion World. It is said that Turnback Cave was a weak point between dimensions, and the ability to travel across to the Distortion World would be possible. This mysterious place disobeys the normal laws of physics: time does not flow and spatial relations are irregular, allowing the player to walk and surf on walls in any direction. Trees and rocks can simply grow out of the ground, and then disappear. The only Pokémon known to inhabit the Distortion World is Giratina. Anime-exclusive locations Mentioned only Geography Environment Sinnoh features a broad range of new and classic environments for the player to explore including, for the first time in a Pokémon RPG, snowy routes. Its terrain is varied: some parts of the region are dry and mountainous; others are wet and swampy. The region is rich in water. Due to its large size, the main region of Sinnoh can be broken into two sub-regions divided by Mt. Coronet, roughly comparable to how the continent that Kanto and Johto make up is essentially a contiguous region. Due to this, and have developed an instance of regional , with members of the species found on the eastern side being blue-colored and members on the western side being pink-colored. The western half of Sinnoh features a variety of landscapes. Its coasts are notably more rocky than the eastern half, however, the land is far more fertile, and the towns, for the most part, are rural. A windswept canyon, carved out by a river that flows from Mt. Coronet, is home to the Valley Windworks, which provides clean, wind-driven electricity to the nearby towns. This is not to say, however, that there is no importance to west Sinnoh, as Oreburgh City, Eterna City, and Canalave City are the locations of Pokémon Gyms, and Jubilife City, at the heart of the area, is the most technologically advanced city in the region. Sinnoh's eastern half is home to a vast many more things, including Pokémon Super Contests in Hearthome City, a Department Store in Veilstone City, the Great Marsh of Pastoria City, and the awe-inspiring Vista Lighthouse of Sunyshore City. In each of these cities, as well, there is a Pokémon Gym, which is very important for League-bound Trainers. above it, from the northwest.]] Unlike the halves of Sinnoh divided longitudinally by Mt. Coronet, the northern area is sparsely populated, with Snowpoint City as the only major area. This is likely due to the cold climate and snowy terrain in the area. Despite this relative isolation, however, Snowpoint has a Pokémon Gym, making it another important stop for Trainers who wish to compete in the Pokémon League. A third sub-region is the Battle Zone, which is on a large island to the northeast of the mainland. Much like how people from the Sevii Islands seem to consider their home to be a separate region from Kanto and Johto, people from the Battle Zone often refer to Sinnoh as a separate region. Several islands, including Newmoon Island, Fullmoon Island, and Iron Island, lie off the northwestern coast of Sinnoh as well, though these are far eclipsed in both size and importance by the mainland. Separated from both the Battle Zone and the mainland of Sinnoh by several straits is the island on which the of Sinnoh is located, the only access to which is by way of route 223. It is here where Sinnoh's is located, which, unlike previous incarnations has not two, but three entrances: one of these, of course, is the southern entrance that Trainers from the mainland must navigate from, a second is the one that leads to the area in which the Elite Four can be challenged, and the third leads from a area of Victory Road to Route 224, which is said to be a miniature version of Sinnoh. North from Route 224, the Seabreak Path leads to 's domain, the Flower Paradise. Climate The climate of Sinnoh varies widely, and most of the region is made of mountainous or hilly areas. Unlike Hoenn, which is located in the south where the climate is warmer, Sinnoh is located on the northern boundaries of the world where the temperature is cooler. It is so cold in the northern part of the region that snow falls constantly. The harsh snow that blows down from the mountain's peaks not only makes the area very cold, but makes the routes in the area}} perilous to travel on. Cities such as Snowpoint City are completely covered inw, and Pokémon who live nearby have had to adapt to the climate. Recently, the southern side of the region has also become cooler; climate change is taking a toll. Areas such as Twinleaf Town and rote 201 have snow on them.